


Major

by whaterverthe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kinda, Multi, Short Story, Tsukkishima mentions hes attracted to Kageyama and its my favorite line, Unrequited Love, first work on ao3 how we feeling, im not going all out for this gn, like 3 chapters LMAO, no murder me, slowburn, subtle references to different fandoms but its really small, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaterverthe/pseuds/whaterverthe
Summary: Try as they may the 3 of them can’t get eachother out of their heads, A problem they must admit, is very bad.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Original Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yaku Morisuke/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> \- Might have bad Grammar don't kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as he may, Tsukki can’t stop thinking about you, a crush, hes got to admit, is really bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See this was gonna be one big fic but I can't write romance very well so take angst instead

It was just a bunch of Pictures, Yet it made Tsukkis Stomach do Flips, Making him re-live the memories of the One dinosaur roller coaster he swore never to go onto.

You were in the Pictures, Looking as beautiful as you usually do, no not beautiful, You were mediocre at best, But everybody and Tsukki knew that wasn’t True, It never was, Never would be and never should be.

You were smiling, A quick Piece sign and a bright light was all you had before Yamaguchi had taken this Picture, Giving it to Tsukki like it was his birthday.

“Here you go Tsukki, I took this Picture a couple days ago and thought it was nice” The flashback of the Greenhaired boy handing him the Photo of you and him quickly flashed through his mind.

“Hope you don’t mind” No he didn’t mind, He never minded anything when it came to you.

He would Do anything, a couple lines he wouldn’t cross just for a crush sure but the thought was there. Yamaguchi wanted you 3 to hang out, Long since forgetting his Crush on the Blonde. Wanting you two to be happy. At least thats what Tsukki thought but he wasn’t sure anymore.

The picture had him with a hint of a smile showing as his arms were on his hips, You 3 were painting that day, For an art Gallery featuring Karasuno. The Volleyball team was asked for a piece and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima Decided to take up the job, It wasn’t hard. Paint a quick sketch of a volleyball and put some life into it. Add colors

You were there to help, Emotional support if you will. Although you only supported yourself during the fight between you and him, no more then a couple pain splotches were left as evidence of your paint battle. Although even with Blue in your Hair and Red on your Jeans you were still ethereal to Tsukki. And that was the problem.

He’s never had a crush, turned down plenty girls, Plenty guys, Plenty People. He’s never truly felt this way. Quick attraction here and there sure, Tsukki was attracted to people hes not a monster.

Yamaguchi has cute freckles and a smile,and he’d never admit it but Kageyamas bangs are probably the most attractive thing about him, but he never thought of Yamaguchi more then a best friend and whatever Kageyama was to Tsukki.

But for you it was different, He wanted to be with you, Live his life with you, be happy with you, Be sad with you, Serve you, Be your Muse , anything that made you love him.

He knew he was in deep, but what did it matter anyway, He’s been able to conceal emotions relatively well, This is no different, Except it is, Except it isn't.

“Add color, Then maybe it’ll pop” Says Nishinoyas very energetic and at the moment very critical boyfriend. He’s a nice boy, Names Kai. Tsukki found him Attractive, The way his hair flowed and the way he always knew how to dress. But Tsukki never thought beyond that. Like he said hes not a monster, he finds people attractive

Kais hands that rested on his hips moved to his lips. Slowly tapping away. “Maybe I should get Y/n in here since none of you volleyball Himbos-” Kageyama and Daichi made a noise of confusion at the term, whether it was of endearment they were not sure, although silently hoping it was. Approval from Kai means approval from everyone, which is why Ushijima was not allowed within 10 feet of them.

“....Know how to add color” Kai continued “ You guys have no artistic sense, At least Tsukkishima knows not to mix those two colors” Kai Finished scolding the team, Although Tsukki noticeably wasn’t as effected.

‘Approval from Kai means approval from everyone’ is what I said and I meant it. Kai continued to observe the painting, Making sure to Give a pointed glare anytime one of the members so much as Breathed towards the brushes, not letting any of them out of his Sight.

“Nishinoya get over here and look at the painting with me, I need to see something” Their relationship was that of a Lovesick couple at first, changing into that of Best friends who sometimes make out with eachother or their Other friend who was like a mother to them, Making sure they dont get arrested

So as Kai and nishinoya observed the painting, one more diligently and with actual skill then the other, Tsukki started sketching, God knows what and God knows why but hes not just gonna go and tell Tsukki is he?

At first he thought it was a dinosaur, The curve of it made it seem like a t-rex but the Dinosaur was childish, The outline look like it was drawn by a 3 year old,t then the small lines came in.

Going down, Making a circle, Couple more, Some shadows, Deciding in his head that the color filling these small Circles will be the same color that your eyes chose to radiate. Going down even more, Maybe he should add color but not yet.

Going even more down, A bit slanted to the side although not to much, doesn't want a drawing thats crooked, the eyes and more curved lines come in and then it hits him, its you.

Its always been you, Tsukki thinks, but thats not the point, The sketch is you, Tsukki realizes a bit sooner then later but hes trying,.

Then his mind is flooded with you, This feeling is sweet like straight Saccharine, as soon as these mysterious floodgates are opened, they are closed just as fast, These Mysterious floodgates are giving a physical form in Tsukki’s mind, because now hes only filled with dread

The hand holding his shoulder, Small amounts of air thats a bit hotter then what the room should be emitting, Breathing on his neck, The shadow looming over him, gazing at whats below, Tsukki was hoping it was his hair they were staring at.

“Is that y/n?” Yes yes, do you think they’ll like it, i mean its in the works right now but if i-

“no ... It’s not, Now stop gazing at my drawings and go gain some braincells in the corner” Tsukki doesn't even look to see who hes talking to, he knows its not you, thats not what you sound like, but as long as it isn’t you, he doesn't care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not that angsty chile-


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as he may, Yamaguchi can’t stop thinking about you, His crush on Tsukki, Hes already admitted, is very bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention love is an Illusion and my friend was laughing so hard because I've never finished it

Yamaguchi was interested in Tsukkishima, even the dumbest people knew that Yamaguchi felt something, whether they knew that it was love was really up to the power of their Mind but even so they could see it.

Everybody could, Because the boy was less the Subtle about it. Although Given hes very anxious so its as “Less then Subtle” then someone like Yamaguchi can get. Hes not very secretive about his affection but hes not going around giving kiss’s to Tsukkishima in every Direction. 

Instead its the standard Crush cycle, Lingering gazes, Soft touches, Blushing when the other does anything mildly Romantic. He was so in love, that even the Loved in question could see it.

But Tsukkishima pretended he didn’t, Because he didn’t feel that way for Yamaguchi, And sure Tsukkishima was scared, maybe people wouldn’t like the said of him that was softer, especially towards a boy. But internalized homophobia was something everyone could be guilty of feeling, if only for a second. It might have lasted a bit longer for Kei but that was fine.

So Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi were close, yes.

But you proved a difficult Block, You were sweet, its not like anybody could necessarily hate you, especially when you were so unaware of what was going on around you.

You could focus on the way Tsukkishima looks at you, but you’d much rather focus on the Composition of Color, and if youre doing it Correct. Instead of focusing on the way Tsukki differentiated the way he acted with you then with the rest of people, you focused on Your art pieces.

Like the one you did that replicated that of a Boy from a videogame you had been mildly interested in. Of small mob creatures Called Hilichurls, You focused on that rather then on the fond looks given by Kei, And the longing looks given by Tadashi. They wondered if you would ever noticed.

But deep inside, they hoped you wouldn’t. That would be a Disaster that planed on another level, and nobody wanted that. 

So really, the obliviousness that came with Majoring in art could be seen as a blessing or a curse, depending on whos point of view youre choosing to view from. 

But as an Archaeology Tsukkishima chose to be a bit more aware, Yamaguchi as a Psychology Major had to be aware of his surrounding's. And youd think being anxious about it would make it hard.

But Yamaguchi was aware of the show he was giving everyone, The way girls who used their Free time reading Love is an illusion squealed, and the way his past volleyball members sighed, hoping maybe Tsukki would get the hint

Or the way Tsukkishima would glance at him after he would do something suggestive with pitiful eyes, only for a second, going back to the stoic glare everybody knew, the only thing changed is that now glasses weren’t blocking the heat of it all. 

“no ... It’s not, Now stop gazing at my drawings and go gain some braincells in the corner” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened a Small amount, He was surprised by his best friends sharp voice is all.

Hinata retracted back, Yamaguchi could miss the way his eyebrows lifted, But he didn’t. There were a million reasons that could have happened, All the time he spent studying facial expressions in class coming back to him. But he let it be. Nothing escaped his ears anyway.

He knew he was drawing you, which is fine, its all fine, hes fine, of course hes fine. Its only a crush of course.

“- Chi, Are you up there Strawberry boy? “ A Nickname Tadashi had become accustomed to bought him back into reality. 

That Reality being you and him together under a Tree, Studying The art of Thought, or Studying the Meaning behind art. Something Art and Phycology Majors have in common is this study.

“I’m here” He managed to let out, it wasn’t hard to do, he just really didn’t want to speak. 

You moved your hand away from his face and laid your back on the Tree again, Picking up your notebook and pencil before relaxing your muscles

“Did you know that I hate these types of lessons? its art, Drawings and Color, i want to draw not think” You groaned, You hated when Art lessons took a turn for the worse, The worse being the deeper side of art.

But Yamaguchi was used to this, how much you hated it “One day you’ll see that you’ll need to know these things, theres lot of emotions behind pieces, I promise” 

“Whatever Yamaguchi” You let the Silence after the conversation linger for a moment, not interested in what the boy had to say, mind wondering back to wherever it was before this.

... And so it lingered. for a good 30 minutes. Only spent with the Typing of Tadashi’s computer keys and the Scribble of your pencil.

“Hey we should take a photo, the suns setting and I want a picture” You grabbed the camera you took with you everywhere and bought it out of your bag, It was a wonder you never Majored in Photography.

“Of course why not?” He replied back, Closing his laptop and bringing up a tightlipped, but genuine, smile.

Yamaguchi was no longer plagued with the thoughts of you and Kei, there was no need to be. He knew you two would end up together, as per every fanfiction, but who was he to be your Love Rival.

He could settle for Best man.

**Author's Note:**

> 😩 Tsukkis in love o whateva


End file.
